


Journey to get back home

by Rhye_Meow



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince, The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Gender Bender, Harems, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Romance, ~~~~HIATUS!!!!~~~~~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hair raising battle to the lich called Scarlet, the Twelve Holy Knight is facing a big perile;  Sun Knight is being sucked in a black hole. In a desperate attempt to save the leader of the holy temple, the twelve knights join hands to pull Sun out of it; it was a success.</p><p>But who exactly did they manage to save?</p><p>Now in front of them is a beautiful white haired elf.<br/>Where the hell exactly is Sun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover between 1/2 Prince and LSK. Both novels from the author Yu Wo. Credits does not belong to me. I do not own any of the characters from both said story.
> 
> Canon divergence.  
> setting  
> LSK somewhere in VL5  
> 1/2 Prince somewhere in VL2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:   
> rewritten chapter

"He is mine!"  With a deafening shriek the lich release a vast amount of dark element, giving life to new wave of undead creatures. Simultaneously, she is attacking Cloud and Leaf Knight beside Sun Knight with psychic magic, giving them a hard time since they can't control what's inside their head.

Sun Knight whose body is laying flat on the floor is now thrashing tremendously to shake off the dark element surrounding him. Seeing his fellow Knights being harmed by the lich in a little girl form, the Sun knight is very furious.

He gripped the divine sword, and drove all the dark element out of him. With such ferocity he bellowed "Your are not allowed to raise a hand against my holy knights!"

His body exploded with holy element from all direction. The surrounding was envelop with blindingly strong light...

 _It was done_.

With one strike the army of undead creatures was obliterated. Even the lich was not spared. Her body in a mangled mess after the holy light explosion- there was no escape for her.

Seeing the enemy in a pitiful state, the twelve holy knights breathe a sigh a relief. Now everyone all gathered near Sun.

The former Sun Knight; Neo Sun rushed over his student- Grisia. Everyone can see that he is very worried for his student even if he is currently giving Grisia a good thrashing for his reckless behavior.

Just when they thought that the worst is over, a dark shadow formed underneath Sun's feet. Everyone was startled to see Sun sinking in the ground, being sucked.

"Destroy that lich body!" Neo Sun shouted directing his face at the dumbfounded knights. With his order, everyone started to gather around Scarlet. Only Judgment remained to Sun side, hugging and trying to pull him out of it.

Although melted, Scarlet's eyes is full of mocking. 

 _You can't have him, and i won't give you the chance to take him away again_. She said to everyone using her psychic ability. With one strike, Neo Sun pulverized her body, leaving not a trace behind.

"Sun, Sun!" Leaf was in a panic. Sun is still being pulled below. Only waist deep can be seen of him and he is sinking fast.

"Pull! Pull him!" Judgment Knight screamed,  still hugging Sun's now faint body. One by one the people gathering besides tried their best to pull. But to no avail. Sun is sinking down. 

"Ngh!" Judgment Knight groaned, now half kneeling trying to pull with all his might. His grasp suddenly slipped and with a sound " _Fwish"_ Sun was completely sucked below!

"NO!" All cried in unison.

In a desperate last attempt to save him, Lesus Judgment dove right into the half banishing shadow.

With a quick movement Neo Sun grabed his feet. Struggling with all his might he shouted "If you all don't want to be killed by me, start helping me pull them now!!" 

The knights was clearly heaving with all their might. Some even thought they might break Lesus in half, but didn't stop. Lesus Judgment's body is slowly emerging. Everyone's hope started to rise and with a sudden roar, burst to  give all their strength.

Almost in time before the shadow completely vanish; hugging a limp body, Lesus Judgment emerged.

Panting; Lesus held Sun. Tears brimming in his eyes, very relieved he saved him in time. The people surrounding him was still in shock though. Neo Sun is even pressing his hands against his temple; mouth agape. Leaf is trembling, Blaze is dumbfounded. A very strange reaction Lesus thought.

He is sitting on the ground cradling Sun in  his lap. He thanked the God of Light in his heart and looked at the sky.

But something is amiss, he was holding Sun's head and  was surprise by Sun's hair length.

He looked to gaze upon the man who's head is resting in his lap.

A beautiful boy, with skin and hair of white. The boy is wearing an armor of a warrior, and a tiara in his head colored blood red. "Nggg..." the boy suddenly groan. 

Very slowly he open his eyes and it revealed a color of red wine.. Lesus was stunned.

Aldrizzt, the dark elf companion of the former Sun Knight suddenly broke the silence by saying..

_Who the hell is that elf?!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince is in trouble! Now facing death by mobs or falling of a cliff..  
> "What do i do now?" He asked himself.
> 
>  
> 
> The story of how he was sucked into Leaf Bud City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; rewritten chapter

_Hundreds of mobs in front of me, and cliff behind. I have no choice but to fight. The worst thing that can happen to me is to die, I’ll revive again, though the feeling will be nauseating._

_Resigning myself to faith, i grabbed my beloved black dao and began preparing myself to charge. But now looking at the monsters in front of me, i gulped._

_No! Too many! I inwardly screamed._

_I instictively retreated; and in that moment of inattention..._

_Huh?_

_I woke up in a dark fog.. my body is floating!_

_Where is this place? Didn't i die falling of from the cliff? Is this the rebirth point?!_

_I scanned my eyes to look everywhere, but i couldn't see anything. It's very difficult to breathe._

_Maybe i wasn't dead yet, just dying now. I close my eyes and welcome it. The pain of suffocation is really something i don't want to experience further.. Just hurry up and die! I told my stupid body. But then i felt someone hugging me.._

_Huh? A man? Is it Gui?!_

_This man is trying his best in tugging me.. Maybe i got stuck into some monster mouth and he is helping me to get out. Out of desperation to escape my suffering, i hugged the man back. My arms around his neck._

_Just very slowly, we emerged into the light._

_I felt relief My lungs welcome the breath of air. I was resting on someone's lap; i can sense it._

_"Nggh." I groan, my body aches all over.._

_When i open my eyes to see who saved me, what i saw was not Gui.. It's a man staring at me in confusion._

_Who is he? I wanted to ask but no words form in my mouth yet. I feel very sluggish._

"Who the hell is that elf?" _A man with a soft voice(almost like a sissy) yelled in alarmed._

_Thud._

_My head that was resting in someones lap now is being unceremoniously tossed to the ground._

"Ouch! That hurt you know! _" I scratched  my head and tried to get myself to sit._

_When my eyes finally adjust, i saw 11 men pointing their sword at me. One dark elf who looks like Wicked was gathering something in his hands._

"Who are you?" _The man who saved me asked. His face is scary and darked. From the looks of it, he seemed determine to kill me whether i answer or not._

_Hmm? My black dao is missing!_

_My sudden movement alarmed them and move towards me inch closer._

_A handsome blond man with blue eyes sigh and said._ "Lower your sword. I don't sense dark element in him. And elves are peaceful creatures. They don't respond to threats well. "

_Still reluctant to follow, they all stared at me fiercely. Trying to save my skin; because i clearly don't have the strength to fight now, (and what will i use to fight them? Bite them to death?) I decided to play safe.._

"My name is Prince. I fell from a cliff and woke up in a black fog of some sort. The next thing i remember was I’m suffocating, awaiting death.. A man appeared before me and hugged me, trying to pull me out of there. I thought he was a member of my party.. so i hugged him back. And then i woke up here." 

_I used my most sincere pleading look. Please don't kill me yet!_

"Everyone! Come and save me already!" _I PMed my team mates at the Odd Squad,there was no answer._

_Strange.._

_The men in front of me was debating what to do with me. Refusing to be treated like a criminal, i want to shout at the fools! But when i tried to stand, i lost my footing and felt really dizzy. I dove to the ground head first..._

_________________________

"We cannot just callously put him in interrogation. If what he say is true and he is really a Prince of some country, hurting him will cause ripples of negative effect. It might even start a war!" The teen Pope shrilled in a child like voice.

What he say is true, Judgment Knight ponders. He looks like a royalty, bless with good skin and appearance. His tiara could indicate he is really of a nobility. However, he is an elf. And elf does not have kingdoms, but tribes that live peacefully in the hearts of jungle. And saying he is a Prince is oddly suspicious.

_The elf in front of us does to have a lot of broken bones. He said he fell from a cliff. Judging from his injuries, that seem about right._

"Then what do you suggest we do with him?" _I asked the Pope as i watch him and a few clerics heal the elf's injuries._

"When he wakes up, then we'll ask him a few question. Weigh the truth from there. Then we can extract the possible location where Sun Knight might be. I don't really think this man is in cahoots with the lich. It's possible he was trap in the dark element fog too and you accidentally rescued him."

_I am still very wary about this, but decided to keep my mouth shut. This elf of unknown origin is the only lead we have on Sun's location. If we kill him, it'll be hard on us too._

_This time, Teacher Neo and Aldrizzt stand and bid us farewell. Before they left Neo told me he will find Pink to ask is she might know something about this mess._

_....._

_Sun, where are you?_

  


_Gu..._

_I woke up by the grumbling of my stomach._

_If there's one thing i really hate, then that would be starving._

_I sia up in the bed stretching my limbs and the first thing i saw was a total of 11 men, and one teenage boy with very grave expression on their face. I saw the drama unfolding in my eyes. And in this particular drama- i am the villain._

"Now that you are up, tell us who you really are." _The man dress in all black asked me in a deep voice. I am really irritated by his interrogating sound._

"I already told you that my name is Prince, you know the Blood elf Prince from the Odd Squad!" _My tone is very obvious that i am mad. These people, who are they exactly? None of them appears to be from another race; all humans. Are they from other party? Is this kidnapping?_

_Hmm, i guess it's best that i just logged out._

......

_Wait! Why can't a log out? "Lollidragon! Gui! Wolf-dagè! Where are you guys?! Come save me! I'm kidnapped!" I tried shouting in the PM channel but no answer came. And it seems that all i was doing was shouting in my head! No message box pop out._

_Inventory not opening, my sword is not here, my Pm channel gone.. is this some sort of bug?_

"Enough with acting confused! Where are you hiding Sun Knight?!" _The irritating man once again shout_ _ed_ _. The last thread of my restrained broke._

"Listen up you black robe weirdo! I was sucked into this place. So i don't know! My party is just grinding some monsters for experience and leveling up. Then i was driven into a corner, surrounded by tons of mobs. I fell into a cliff and i thought i died. But you pulled me out of that foggy weird place. So i don't know how to answer all of your questions, I’m telling you what i know! So enough with the third degree! Ha.. ha.. " _the shouting felt good but it made me lose my breathe. Whew! That felt nice.._

"PFffft! Bla-Black robe weirdo! Haha he called you black robe weirdo!" T _he blond man earlier opened the door and all the attention was shifted to him. He was accompanied with what i believed was the dark elf. But he is heavily cloaked now so_ _I’m_ _just guessing that he is._

 _Then a woman followed, she was holding a lollipop, (pretty weird for a grown woman) but i can't_ _really see her well enough, she was heavily cloaked too._

_At the entrance of the woman, the people earlier suddenly went stiffed. The black robe weirdo looked at her with blank expression and gripped his palm. What is wrong with this dude, he really is so serious._

"Start talking corpse!" _The man forcefully yank the hood of the woman's cloak and it revealed a shocking pink color of her skin. I believe my mouth fell open very wide. Why is she so pink? And he called her Corpse,._

"This man right here is not from our world." _With_ _nonchalance_ _she pointed at the bed. Everyone look at me. I turned around trying to catch who is she referring to...  Is it me_?

 _With a shrugged she said.._ " Can't you people see that he is obviously a warrior, but he doesn't seem to have any element within his body? It's like a vessel of some sort. He is not from our world."

"Wha..what are you saying? Isn't this Second Life? Is this a hidden quest?" _I asked._

"No. You are in Leaf Bud City in the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound. Right now, you are inside the Temple of Light. The place were the Twelve Holy Knights of the Church of God of Light resides." _The teen with the robe and staff answered._

"What is this Second life? Tell me and i might be able to understand." _The pink creature asked me, licking a lollipop._

_I explained to them in detail where i am from. From me being Feng Lan, a university student. From the time i entered the game as a tranny. Then from the moment we entered the tournament, until the time we decided to form allegiance and meatbun lured a lot of monsters, then i was cornered and fell from that damn cliff._

_Everyone is just listening to my story intently. The black robe weirdo was even pinching his brows like he was having a terrible headache. I couldn't care less about him._

_By the time i finished my story, just as the black robe was about to open his mouth; probably to bombarded me of accusations, a small cute voice cut him off._

"Mama!"

 _I looked from left to right_. "Meatbun where are you?!" _I asked worriedly. Something wriggle_ _d_ _from my pockets and i decided to fished her* off._

"Ma-ma! Meatbunbun is really hungry!" _A pair of moist eyes is looking at me. I rub_ _bed_ _her body to my cheeks!_ "Mama? Meatbunbun wants to eat!" _She said to me. I felt like she look like she was pouting. Seeing her_ _,_ _makes me really relieved. Oh thank goodness meatbun is here! Atleast someone will keep me company while i sort this mess._

_The look on everybody's faces was really priceless. I just laugh and roll like a lunatic inside my head. Haha! They saw the meatbun i was talking about earlier. Ha! Take that weirdo!_

_One man, who appeared to be very cold and unapproachable; stood up and approached me. I thought he was going to hurt me so i instinctively jumped back and scoot further in the bed._

"Mama.. who are they?" _Meatbun ask. Her doughy body bounce_ _d at_ _my shoulders and looked at the strangers, temporarily forgot that she's hungry._

_All eyes darted with the man now few feet away from me. They seem very shock by his reaction. Much more shock when they saw a talking meatbun._

"A... a talking... a talking bread!" _The man said. His eyes glimmer in curiousity as he looked at meatbun. Hehe, he's kinda cute._

"Do you want to hold her?" _I ask_ _ed_ _him, seizing the opportunity to lighten the mood. I still don't know where i am and i need their help. If i can't even log out. Then i want all the help i can get to return home._

_The man nodded frantically. The people behind him suggest he take precautions but he still stretch his hands. A man with a red-orange hair stood behind him. He is observing whether i will use this opportunity to strike._

_With a very friendly tone i said,_ "This is meatbun, the pet i was talking about earlier. Meatbun, come to him he won't hurt you. Introduce yourself." _I urge meatbun to the man in front._

 _Very shyly she bounce on my lap and onto the man's hand_ " Hello my name is meatbunbun. I'm mama's pet." 

_The man blushed a little and rub her cheeks softly with his thumb. As expected of meatbun, she already find someone to fell for her cuteness._

"My name is Ecilan Ice. Nice to meet you meatbun." _He said._

"I'm hungry, give me food Ecilanlan." _How shameless! My daughter is asking food from some stranger already!_

"What kind of food does she eat?" _The man directed his questions to me._

"She eats meatbuns"

"What is a meatbun?" _He asked confusedly, even tilting his head on the side. I guess they don't have meatbuns here._

"A meatbun is like her body, doughy. But it is stuffed with flavored meats, then steamed to cook." _As i was explaining, his expression became dark._

"A meatbun, eating her own kind?" He asked.

"That is correct."

"Hmm, can i borrow her. I'll make her food, i won't hurt her." _He said. Although he appears to be gentle. I cannot give him permission to take meatbun away. But meatbun's pleading eyes stared at me the moment she heard food. With i sigh i nodded yes._

"Ah, but wait. Do not pinched her cheeks or hurt her in anyway please." _...or you'll drown in her tears... I said that last part inwardly._

_He just nodded and continue to stroke meatbun in his arms._

"Well there you go, he's not from here." _The pink woman broke the silence. Again with a_ _nonchalant_ _voice._

"But what about Sun? How are we going to save him?" _The red haired man whom i heard they called Blaze ask the pink woman._

"It's simple. Find the caster of the black hole. The lich who's body you guys broke. Then trap her soul using the 'eternal tranquility' stone Neo has. Once she entered there, the portal will open  again just for a few minutes because she is not controlling it anymore. That will force Sun back to you guys, and forcing this elf back to his world. It's rather a complicated situation but i'll explain it simple terms. She hid Sun in that hole to expel the holy element out of his body and force the dark element to him. She did this to Sun while he was unconscious so he won't have a chance to fight it off. When she opened that hole, she probably opened a portal to his world too, sucking him right in." _She points her finger towards me._

"Where are we hoping to find her?" _The weird arrogant robe man asked pink lady._

"Try searching for places with high dark energy. In any case, you guys can only search her for a month or two. After that, I’m afraid that the changes in Sun will be irreversible... and you will never get back home."

_She pointed that last line at me again._

_Awkward silence filled the room._

"I'm coming with the search too. I want to go home quickly. Whether you guys believe me or not is up to you. But like i said, if i cannot go offline then my real body at home will suffer. Possibly die, then what will happen to me? I don't want that. So let me search this lich with you.." as i said this, i looked at everyone who's present in this room.

"Heh. What can a delicate looking Prince like you can do?" _The black robe man said it to me tauntingly._

 _This man just grab_ _bed_ _the number one spot  into my 'people to kill list'_.

_Just then i remembered, I’m not really a delicate looking prince. No. I am the Blood-Elf Prince..._

_With a spine tingling smile, the elf in front of the holy knights transformed from a docile looking boy, into one blood hungry beast. With faint smile he looked at the Judgment Knight and said.._

"Well, how 'bout we have a match hmm?" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referred meatbun as a girl cause Prince still dont know meatbun's true gender in volume 2 setting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blood Elf Prince and the Judgment Knight fight into a duel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: rewritten chapter

There was silence in the Holy temple's plaza. The people that were busy gasping and cheering earlier have all been turned into statues. After a few moments of ghostly quietude, the crowd suddenly burst into roars of cheers, whistle and applause.

The Judgment Knight revealed a faint smile as he looked at his opponent.

  


**A few hours earlier.**.

_Twitched._

"So you mean, that you are challenging me to a duel? I have no objection, but isn't that way too careless of a gamble on your part? Not knowing your opponent yet you brazenly called for a match?"

"What's the matter? If i win, i can join the search, if i lose then i will find a way on how to get back to my world myself. I don't see any other options for me. And I’m sure as hell not scared of you. Are you?!" _The elf answered with an atrocious attitude. I felt my lips twitched_ _a lot_ _of times._

_This self proclaimed transvestite is infuriating me._

"I accept the challenge." _I replied sternly._

"Are you sure Knight-Captain Judgment? We are unsure of what powers he possess." _The Pope asked me worriedly. Before i can answer, the elf interrupt._

"Oh, i lost my dao when you pulled me. I need a weapon. A dao. That's what i want." 

"We found your dao. Is this the black one? When i pulled you, it skittle on the floor." _I instructed Metal to give the elf the dao. Hmm. He must be an agility base fighter to use it. He is probably an assassin of sort. This will be an easy win for me._

 _When this elf held the dao, his eyes shone bright, then without any reservation, he hug_ _ged_ _the dao and said_ "Oh, i thought i already lost you! My friend.. as expected you are the best!"

 _His actions are_ _embarrassing_. 

"I'm very sure." _I answered the Pope with confidence._

* * *

 

_3 hours, good! The matched will be three hours from now...._

_Oh no what have i done?!_

_This is not Second life! Can i still perform the attacks i can do before in here?! Oh no, i can't weasel my way out of this! This is all that hateful guys fault! He provoked me!_

_Calm down._

_Okay, Feng Lan think about it for a second. You need these people to get back home. How you got here doesn't matter. There's no time to second guess. If you can't do it, you will surely die!_ _Do you want that?_

_-No!_

_Good! The what do you have to do?_

_\- Fight like hell!_

_Great!_

....

_Oh no!! I'm starting to have a conversation with myself! I finally snap!_

**Ahem.**

_As i was in the middle of rolling in the bed, clutching my face and squealing like a pig. A man with a green hair stood beside me holding a bowl of porridge in his hands. He is blushing red._

_He must have seen me doing something so crazy!_

"Ah, i was.. you see. I was really hungry and i rolled in the bed because my stomach  is in pain. Hehe _" i scratched my face trying to explain the situation. Heh, only an idiot will believe me._

 _The green haired guy sat beside me and said_. " You poor thing! Ah here, take it. These are for you. Tell me if you want another and I’ll get it for you. By the way, my name is Elmairy Leaf. You can call me Leaf Knight, or just Leaf." _He beamed an all teeth bearing smile._

_He... he actually believed me. What an idiot! ..... I mean, what a nice guy!_

 

* * *

 

_After my hunger and thirst have been satisfied and quenched, i immediately stand and practiced holding the dao, giving it a few swings._

_Huh?_

_I can't believe it! I can still execute the skills i have. Though the dao is not giving off flames or things such as that, but my body can still very much kick and run and stab like in Second Life. I felt really happy._

_Eh?_

_What! I need to pee?! Oh no! I haven't had a problem like this in the game. What shall i do?_

_I open the bedroom door very lightly and peak at who is guarding outside. It was man named Blazed Knight. I have no choice, but to ask_ "Uhm.."

"Tch, what do you want?!" _Before i could asked he already showed a very rude attitude. I really don't want to continue my question but_ _I’m_ _about to burst. I cannot soil my only clothes._

"Please, Blaze sir.. uhm teach me how men pee." 

_Upon hearing my sentence, the Blaze Knight stood there stiffly.... He seemed to regain his composure when he saw me skipping in place, holding my crouch._

_I know it's embarrassing!_

* * *

  


"Yo Blaze, why are your face so red. Even your ears are. Do you have a fever?!" The Stone Knight ask as he came to past by him in the corridor. 

"Shu..shut up! Switch place with me and guard that elf. I'm.. i'm going to my room to.." he didn't even finished his sentence and dashed off. He must be sick, the Stone Knight thought while shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

 

As the opponents stood at the middle of the plaza, they carefully check each other. Not a single one of them was moving. 

The match started 3 minutes ago. The crowd is obviously filled with excitement at how this match will turn out. An hour before, the people swarmed already, finding  good spot to sit. Even the Pope is watching this match.

The ten among the Twelve Holy Knights(because one is in the middle of the sparring and the other one is missing) stood to the side; the best view to witness such event. They are intently watching the two statues in front. Obviously tense. 

The mechanics is simple, make your opponent surrender. That was their agreement. 

 _I have to make him attack me, to check how fast he is._ Judgment thought to himself as he gripped his sword in anticipation.

 _There are so many handsome men from the twelve knights!_ Prince thought dreamily..

_che! Now is not the time to drool! Right! Blood elf facade, icy bad boy image. Alright! Let's make that Judgment pay!_

The elf charged forward first. His speed is incredible. With quick motion, Judgment stepped backward. Enabling him to dodge the elf. At the same time he took a swing to strike the elf shoulder but the elf dodged it too. Slashing out another swing of the dao.

_Swish._

The strike was powerful enough to cause a blade of fan to flicked Lesus hair. Now both withdrew from attacking.

And at that moment, something stirred inside the elf. He really is enjoying this match. A match with an overly serious guy like him is not bad. He thought. A smile once again crept up his face.

The spectators thought that Prince was taunting Judgment with his icy smile. But Judgment knew that was not the case. He is enjoying the match just as he is. Then at the same time, they both charge! 

_Clang clang._

The exchange of blows last 10, 15 minutes already, but neither was tired. More like the opponents both enjoying this moment. 

"Wow, even though that elf is not as powerful as Lesus, his speed is incredible. Giving him more freedom to attack Lesus and pushed him to exert more effort." Storm said.

"Yes, but speed alone cannot put you to win, you need technique and control. Something the elf doesn't have. His attacks are very sloppy and...." before Stone Knight could finish his sentence, there was a clatter and a sword swinging in the air.

It was the dao.

With no weapon at hand, the elf stood stiff.

There was no used in continuing this further. "Give up?" The Judgment Knight asked Prince ready to sheathe his sword. 

Prince answered him with a laugh and said "Never!"

With no weapon at hand, Prince charged at Lesus and consecutively give him a kicks. 

Stunned, Lesus has no choice but to retreat and dodge. Sometime he swings his sword but the agile elf just dodge it and give him kicks again.

"He... he is fighting a sword with feet! He is kicking Knight- Captain Judgment!" A holy knight yelled. This made the crowds wake from their initial shock.

Even the Pope stood at his seat.

Then with a beautifully executed roundhouse kick, Prince flung Lesus sword in the air and the caught it with his right hand.

He playfully licked at the sword while he looked at Lesus face and point it at his throat.

"You win..." Lesus conceded.

"Hmph.." though Prince sound boastful, he was smiling happily and gave the sword back to Lesus.

After a few seconds, the crowd goes wild with cheers.

_A blood elf Prince...hmmm. Not bad._

Lesus whispered under his breath.

  


* * *

 

"You mean i will share my room with that elf?" Lesus Judgment was furious at the tiny Pope in front of him.

"You have to. We don't have the luxury of giving him a room for himself. And you are the only one who can restrain him if anything happens. Plus.. tch!  The females are already flocking around him, disrupting peace. If he is with you, then the females will dissipate too. We have 10 days to prepare for the search. He cannot roam freely." The pope said while he is relaxing in his big chair drinking tea.

_He does have a point, and the request is tolerable enough so no used arguing and just accept it._

_When i went to my room, Prince is already inside with his pet. I think he is eating Ice's chocolate cake and that thing is eating some sort of white bread._

"Oh, What shall i call you?" _Prince ask_ _ed_ _me._

"I'm called Judgment Knight, but my name is Lesus. I'd appreciate it if you call me Judgment, or Judgment Knight." _I said while i drop my papers at the desk._

"Oh, Judgment, I’m sorry for calling you black robe weirdo. I was just stressing out, forgive me." _His apology is sincere._

"Sigh. Nevermind that. You can use that bedding there and sleep on the floor. I don't want you and your pet to touch my stuff especially the documents here. I will cut your hand if you do." 

"Tch.. very serious as ever. Fine we won't touch it. Right meatbun?"

"Nn" _the meatbun nodded while her face is full of food._

 _As i was removing my clothing preparing for a bath,  Prince eyes widen and he blush_ _ed._ _Looking down he said._. "Ahm, is it really okay for me to be here?"

"We have no choice. Just try to not disrupt my work. We will travel after 10 days." _I said as i was already in my undergarments._

"Yes but what i meant was, i am girl.. is it okay for me to share your room." _He said still gazing down twiddling his fingers._

_Girl? What does he mean? Ah yes..._

_Before i could completely recollect his story earlier he said_ "My original body is a female remember? I'm stuck with this body of a man but i am really a female." _He said bashful._

_As if i was splashed with cold water, i swiftly come into realization._

_I was fully naked in front of him.._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Prince was a little mary sue there (fight scene with Lesus) but.. *shrugs* can't let Lan lose. Can we? 
> 
> Next chapter comes a romance twist in it. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesus is trying to control his emotions towards Prince!

_Only two days left. Just two days. Hang in there!_

Lesus breathe a long-suffering sigh as he looked at the person sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes. This person, claiming to be a girl is causing a lot of discomfort for the poor Judgment Knights's heart.

Not the kind were you have a fluttery throbbing sensation , no.. The kind of discomfort the Judgment Knight feels is something like anger burning at his chest. Trying not to murder the elf.

* * *

 

**8 days ago..**

"I'm sorry! Forgive my rudeness. I'll go to the prepare another room for you!" The flustered Lesus hurriedly picked his clothes and put them back on. 

_How could i forgot that important detail! Even if he was just lying, i couldn't bet on that fact. Plus his pet actually calls him 'mama'. No man will allow that kind of blunder._

"You don't have to do that. I'm not really minding sharing someone's room. And it's only for ten days. I'll just try my best not to cause you inconvenience." Prince said as he arranged his bedding and get ready to retire for the night.

 _How could i not take this opportunity to look at a bishie's sleeping face! He may look too serious but he is still handsome! And that mysterious type is cool too!_  Prince's inner hearts cry.

Seeing as Lesus was always neat and impeccable, he offered to lend Prince few of his clothes and ask him to get wash before he sleeps. 

Prince took the clothes but just stared at them with blank eyes.

"Is there something wrong with it? It's just my normal clothes, the one i wore inside my robes. " Lesus muse.

"No, not that.. it's just i haven't bathe before using this body. I'm not sure what to do." 

"How .. how can you say that? Haven't you said you played this character for awhile already. So how can you be unfamiliar with the needs of a man?!" As he question Prince, Lesus cheeks felt a lot warmer.

"There is no need for such in the game. Our bodies just never get dirty there so we don't actually need to bathe. What should i do? Just tell me." The look on Prince eyes is pleading. Or trying to cajole Lesus to take pity.

"I'll ready the water for you. Just.. do what you do when you bathe as a girl. It's just a matter of difference in physique. Place your dirty laundry there and i'll teach you tomorrow where to wash them." Lesus said coolly and Prince just nod like an obedient kid.

 **Few minutes later.**.

"Oh God, why do i have to be a man! Feng Yang Ming, this is your fault....

"I saw and touch a XX even though i'm not yet married... why?!" 

"No! No! How can i touch this? My mother would kill me! I've become a degenerate!" 

"Why do these XX so soft! No! It's disgusting! I wanna go home!"

While Prince is lamenting in the bathroom, Lesus is pressing on his ears , embarrassed on the stuff he is hearing. He is crying inwardly too, asking the God of Light to make it stop.

When the bathroom door finally opened, the Prince that was too beautiful to pass as a woman, and too handsome for any man to rival was no more. His eyes is puffy and almost shut, he must have been crying so much in the bath. Lesus mused.

As Prince is scooting over to lay his head at the floor. Lesus heart felt sorry for him.

_It must be hard for a woman to suffer like that. He didn't want things to happen like this. At least if the necromancer was telling the truth, then Sun is inside that fog unconscious. But this pitiful woman trap in a man's body was different. She lived in a peaceful time with a warm home. But after a day, that was turned around.. sigh._

"Prince, sleep on the bed. You had a long day." He said softly looking down on the still sobbing person laid on the floor.

"Wow, _sob sob._. Your actually a good person. Thank you very much."

Prince stood up and scoop his pet and lie on the bed.

**The second night..**

"Judgment, i broke your tub. I'm sorry.."

**The third night..**

"Judgment, can i borrow money? I'm hungry and the kitchen is close.."

**The forth..**

"Judgment, meatbun accidentally wet the documents there, so ..." 

**The fifth, sixth, seventh...**

"I tried to boil the water but i burned the... you don't like this right? I'll eat it for you.. _nom nom_.... i wen't out for a bit cause i was bored, i got into a fight.... "

**Present day..**

_Just two more days.. two more days.._ Lesus keep chanting this inside his head. Can i really survive two more days..

_Better get some rest._

"Nggh.. mom." Prince rolled to the side and face Lesus. A tear streak down his eyes.

 _Ho.. so you're a girl after all. Missing home already._ Lesus sighed and shut his eyes to sleep.

_________________________

 

"The holy knights that we send before to scout has given an urgent message back to the temple. They suspect that they have located an unusually high gathering or dark energy at this place.. *points at map* we can't just launch a strike base on these reports however, the Pope already teleported and confirmed that there is a high possibility that Scarlet is hiding there. " Judgment relay the reports at their meeting.

"Then , how are we going to proceed?"

"Tomorrow night we depart, the travel will be 4 days from here. Not to alert the lich of our approach, it will be a small party. Just the twelve holy knights, the Pope and Prince. No matter what happens, we will save Sun!"

Everyone in the conference room became serious. Resolve in their eyes. They will save Sun.

 

* * *

 

 

Lesus dragged his feet towards his bedroom door. He anticipated what kind of mess Prince already made and braced himself.

As he slowly opened the door, he saw Prince sitting and the bed, eyes close and leaning against the head rest. He scanned his eyes left and right to search for that annoying talking bread but he didn't see it.

 _I guess Ice has it._ He thought.

As Lesus unhurriedly sat on his desk chair to relax a bit, Prince started singing..

_Dreams want to fly_

_Flying with wings wouldn't be amazing any longer, feathers are too soft_

_Dreams are heavy and burdening, nothing seems more difficult than taking-off_

_I jump, i leap, i will try_

_I fall, i'm hurt , i pity myself........_

(Dreams want to fly by Yu Wo)

_Badump. Badump._

Lesus tried to calm his breathing as he gently massage his chest. Very confused by it's sudden increase in tempo. He closed his eyes very tightly, as if he is suffering from pain.

"Oh Judgment you're here already, why didn't you make a noise? You startled me.." Prince was already beside him tapping his shoulders and looking at him with a smile on his face.

"I was already bored, i'm looking forward at night when you return. " he said as he took the chair next to Lesus and sit.

"Why were you looking forward for my return?" Lesus asked with a throaty voice. It's obvious that he is nervous.

"I enjoy your company- obviously, silly Lesus. Ah i mean Judgment.." he scratch his face as he correct himself.

_Badump. Badump_

_I don't think i can take another night of this.._

Lesus once again breathe a long-suffering sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song 'Dreams want to fly' belongs to the author of 1/2 prince, Yu Wo. Credits does not belong to me. 
> 
> On the other note, this chapter is short, yes? I'm sorry.. next chapter starts with their journey to find Sun and to get Prince home..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince breaks down..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: rewritten chapter

_It's been ten days since i was teleported or sucked or warped whatever in this place. I miss home already. My warm bed, the kitchen where my happiness lies, i even miss my school. I want to go to class. I want to go home already._

_As the time progress, my heart felt really heavy. I couldn't deny it any longer. I am very scared._

_I'm so scared to be stuck here. But for how long will i be stuck? It's been ten days here and who knows how long in real life. I have no doubt that my stupid brother will come to look for me, it's inevitable he will be hungry and barge in my room for me to cook for him. But what will he do when he finds my body isn't waking up?_

_I wonder how are they in Second life. Does Lollidragon already filed a complaint to the company , saying Prince character is missing and something has gone terribly wrong? Did she already told everyone who exactly is Prince?_

_I felt a little sorry for myself, when all of them (the twelve knights) isn't really looking forward with me tagging along. I can understand their sentiments. Their friend is missing and that is their priority. But what about me? Nevermind the fact that i know nothing about this place. I'm also worried that if by some miracle, they manage to keep my body alive in a hospital somewhere, i'll have to lived the rest of my life here. Stuck in a place where i'm not happy. I'm alone, and scared._

_I just wanna go home._

* * *

 

 

"Why didn't you bring any luggage with you. I already told you that this is a long trip, right?" Blaze Knight looked bewildered at the elf who's sulking at the corner. He didn't even bring a cloak or something that can warm him during the night.

"I know it is a long journey. But what can you expect me to bring? I don't own a single thing. And that man right there, kicked me out of his room, since i was borrowing most of his stuff, i haven't had the time to pack something." Prince was pointing at Lesus with his pouting mouth. Lesus asked him to move out the night before they set out to find Sun. With no place to go, Prince barged on Ice room to ask if he can crashed with him during the night.

Meatbun was excited about the stay. 

Ice Knight specifically learned how to make meatbuns to feed meatbun with. Apparently, the Ice Knight is proficient in baking. So learning something like that was 'a piece of cake'. He has grown quite attach to meatbun that he already dreaded the time when will they depart.

"Achoo!"

Hearing Prince sneeze, Lesus shoulders jolted a little. It was a poor excuse of him to dismiss him that night. But he was feeling weird hearing Prince's singing voice. 

For a moment, he even felt tranced. That feeling frightened him.

"Can i stay in your tent tonight? It's been two days since we last rest. I want to sleep." Prince ask Blaze, somehow his lips is still pouting.

Blaze pulse quickened and his lips suddenly parched. 

What he saw that night was not an unbelievably handsome elf- whose martial arts and swordsmanship is on par with the Judgment night.. no. What he saw was a cute girl pouting while twiddling a twig in the soil,writing something abstract.

"Ah, yep if you don't mind my company then yes sure.." he tried to answer him as nonchalant as he could.

Prince answered him with a gentle smile and said, "That's great. Thanks.." 

"Supper everyone. Gather round the fire."

It was Leaf who called them to eat. He cook something he hunt that night. A full grown male deer that he and Ice Knight slaved to prepare.

* * *

 

_One man , who has a whip in his belt-who looks down on everybody with an air of superiority- was scooping the soup in the pot. He gave everyone their share, except for me._

_That made me undeniably hurt._

_I couldn't take the beating sitting down. So i stood up, got a bowl for myself and scoop what's left in the pot. I took meatbun, who is sleeping in the roll of cloth that lay on the ground and wake her._

"Ma.mama? What's wrong?" _She asked me with sleepy expression on her face._

"Eat, i can't let you cry tomorrow because you're hungry." _My voice was softer than usual. It was because i'm holding back the tears that was threatening to overflow._

_I shove a few mouthful of meat and some potatoes into meatbuns mouth. Don't get me wrong, she's small but she really eats alot._

"Mama, it's not yummy. Meatbunbun wants meatbuns." _She is shaking her body slightly, moving away from the spoon._

" _Chuckle_. I know, just eat these now and when we go home i'll feed you lots of meatbuns." _I said while lovingly stroking her cheeks._

_By the time i finished feeding meatbun, she happily hop on the roll of cloth again and returned to sleep. Earlier that day she was really busy annoying everyone with her bombarding questions about what kind of bird is that, what is that plant. She even told them story about who is Gui-Gui. What is Doll, who is Lollidragon, what does Uglywolf look like, she must be exhausted tonight._

_Feeding her made me really occupied that i didn't realized that they were staring at me. This taken me aback, the look on their faces is apologetic, or embarrassed even._

"I'm sorry it didn't mean anything when Moon Knight didn't give you..." 

"It's fine." _I interrupt what Lesus was about to say._ "I understand all of you. You wanted to save Sun and then pulled me instead. So you must hate me alot. I get it. And it's not just the food. Before we depart the Pope said he will use a teleportation on the 4th day with that Neo whatever,so they wouldn't need to travel with us. You guys all looked at me like you wanted to tell me i can join them cause i'll be a burden or something. I told you that i don't have the stamina to run two days straight, but you guys wen't on and run anyways whether i was left behind or not. When i was screaming that i'm not good at maps and i'm unfamiliar with the terrains, Lesus just stared at me. I'm not asking to be babied. I can fight on my own, it's just you guys will never understand all the stress and worries this has given me. It's not my fault that i am here. So please give me a break! I know, i know the feeling that i was a burden. And that all you wanted was to save Sun, but i am not like you guys. I hurt easily. I'm not from here. And i don't have someone to save me here. I..there's no one to save me." _By the time i was finish talking. My feelings uncontrollably burst. The hot salty liquid fell from my eyes. I couldn't hold on anymore._

_Everyone fell silent._

"Can i sleep tonight? I mean, you won't be needing me to be on guard anyways." _I continued berating them with my psychological jabs._

_Without thinking, i picked a patch of dried earth and leaves away from the staring eyes and lie there. I just lie on my side and not caring whether i was cold or not. This is not my real body anyways._

_I continued the uncontrollable sobbing._

"I just wanna go home."

* * *

 

The Twelve Knights is just silently listening to Prince muffled sobbing. Lost on what to do or say.

It was Moon who broke the silence. " I really hate my arrogant character right now. I didn't mean to upset him like that." He was showing a remorseful face. Something they haven't seen from him ever.

"We know, you probably think that he was someone without knowledge of what the twelve holy knights. So you thought you should react like he is an outsider and maintain your image."Storm said. Slightly comforting Moon. 

"It's not just Moon, all of us is at fault too. Prince was trapped here because we didn't prevented Scarlet in time. We didn't protect Sun in time." Cloud Knight said startling everyone.

He is right. They all thought.

"I suddenly feel like i'm already full." Leaf said while slumping and settling down his food.

* * *

 

 _Prince finally stop sobbing. He must be really exhausted today. I can't let him sleep out in the cold here_. Blaze told himself.

He was incredibly pained earlier when he saw him crying like that. He told himself that he doesn't want to see him like that again.

He stood up beside Stone, who like him- was on watch that night. Stone just looked at him dumbfound and he gave him a shrugged.

He silently walked over Prince and shook him lightly. Prince didn't wake up. Debating on what to do, Stone half-kneeled beside Blaze and whispered.

"I'll carry him and place him on your back. Carry him back to the tent. He'll catch a cold here."

He nodded and they proceed as such.

When Blaze laid Prince inside, he gave a low huff.

"Wanton..chili oil.." Prince mumbles and imitates a chewing sound.

 _Ah! He's dreaming about food. The poor thing must be hungry. Tomorrow, i'll give him a big share of breakfast_.

Just then, Blaze Knight had an uncontrollable urge to caress Prince cheeks. It's smooth he thought. If what he said was true that -that _'Second life'_ is a reality base whatever it is then- does it mean Feng Lan looks like this too?

He stared at him longingly. Admitting to himself that Prince is undoubtedly beautiful. 

 _After a few days, i won't be able to see you again, am i?_ He ask him inwardly still stroking his cheeks.

He felt sad. So sad in fact that he leaned over and gave Prince a kiss in his cheeks.

_Rustle._

Stone flapped open the tent and saw Blaze kissing Prince. He just wanted to place meatbun  inside the tent to sleep too. So they won't have to mind her. He place meatbun gingerly beside Prince feet and step backward. Leaving the Blaze Knight all kinds of shade of red.

"What the hell?" He mutter to himself.

* * *

 

The whole day Prince didn't even speak and just followed behind them. They didn't really purposely slow down, but they realized that they can rest for tonight because if they accidentally went ahead of the agreed time, even if they destroy Scarlet's new body they still need Aldrizzt to encast it's soul to the _eternal tranquility_ stone that Neo has.

"We'll set camp here for tonight." Lesus declared.

The chosen camp sight is beautiful. There's a small stream near them surrounded by big flat rocks. The shade of the settling sun is a beautiful orange color. It hits the stream and made it glimmer. The trees where tall and provided a cool breeze. The rustling sound of the leaves being swayed by the wind is relaxing. Even the smell of the woods is refreshing. Prince hop over the small stone and crouch on top of the big flat rock about 5 meters width. He dipped his hand on the streaming water..

"It's beautiful." Prince cannot help but utter the words. 

"It is isn't it?" Leaf crouch beside him.

He answered him with a smile. He wasn't in a mood to chat with them. But Leaf went on ahead and said," We unintentionally hurt you by only caring about Sun. I'm sorry.." 

His tone is sincere and his eyes are warm and kinda sad. Feng Lan really is an easy person. So she decided to forgive and  just ruffled Leaf's hair. _Hah, if only Yang Ming is like this Leaf ,_ she thought.

"I can't find any game tonight, they must be sensitive to us because our presence is noticeable." Leaf stand brushing of his pants.

Then an idea struck Prince head. "Can i help you hunt?" He said to Leaf with a beaming smile.

Confused by his actions Leaf just nodded like understood but clearly not.

"Meatbun! Come to mama!" Prince shouted at meatbun who is resting in Ice Knights head just a few meters away from them.

Intrigued by Prince sudden cheeriness, all of them stop what they were doing and gawked.

Prince was standing on top of the flat rocks, obviously looking very excited. He waved at Leaf to stand back, and the latter follow. Then he whispered something to meatbun and meatbun nodded.

"Meatbun, _aroma attack!_ " Prince bellowed and he threw meatbun in the air. Meatbun suddenly released a very savory smell around them. Some of the Knights even gulped loudly. The smell is wonderful.

A few moments later, meatbun landed on Prince head and he gripped his dao very tight. Prince is now in combat stance.

Roland Hell who saw this, was really moved and he instinctively gripped his sword too. Wanting to dash to Prince and spar. Lesus and Stone pat his shoulders to stop and just watch.

Not long after, a group of 4 wolves emerged. Hunger was evident in their eyes as they came charging towards Prince. Just as Leaf was about to launch an arrow. Prince ordered him to stop and watch.

Prince grab meatbun and toss it at the Knights. Ice caught her in time.

"Meatbun, stay with them alright!" 

"Yes mama!" She happily bounce to Ice shoulders.

Dashing forward, Prince stabbed one of the wolf in the face; splashes of blood spatter in his shirt. Another wolf aim for his throat but he kicked it hurling the wolf in the air. Then Prince sliced the wolf's stomach, drenching him with its blood. The third wolf was obliterated like Prince is chopping it into mincemeat, The forth was kick to the sides and gave a grunt. Prince slowly walked towards the animal and half-kneeled in front of it. Then with a slash in the throat, the wolf gave a low wince.

Prince stood up and looked at the Knights whose faces cannot be explained. He look around the dead wolves and said _"Dinner is served."_

Something tickled in Judgment and Blaze's spine that they cannot explain. Seeing Prince smiling devilishly covered dyed red. The sun set was hitting his face at an angle were half of it is lit and half is not. _He is otherworldly beautiful._

The blood elf Prince emerge once more.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally one of them.. or so Prince thought..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: rewritten chapter

"Whoa! Who would have thought you could move like that?" Leaf said , but his words sounded like he was speaking out loud.

"Hmm? Why would you be surprise? Prince did defeat our Judgement Knight in a match, didn't he?" Blaze butted in. He wore that silly wide grin , fast approaching Prince like some crazed fan.

Everyone- all at once turned to look at Lesus and the knight answered with a click of his tongue. He didn't like it- that annoying throbbing sensation around his chest. He knew very well that this man is someone he cannot fully understand. The elf who is supposed to be a woman from another time. From another world. And yet, they are strangely calm about it. Like what he or rather she said makes sense.

 

Prince was shyly scratching his face and laughing awkwardly at Blaze who was overly praising him.

 _Clap_!

Storm Knight clapped his hands to stop their unnecessary over reaction and pointed at the wolves carcasses around.

"Though we are grateful that you killed them to provide us with meat, it isn't necessary to kill them all. We could have knocked them out. And take just one. You know the law of nature. Take whatever is necessary. And that.. " pointing out the bloody mess. ".. is unnecessary."

Though his words are strict, it doesn't sound harsh. Rather, it proves a valid point, making Prince embarrassed.

 _'Truth be told, i just wanted to make them feel like i'm awesome.'_ Prince inwardly groan and made an audible "che." Sound. Which gave his red dyed face a little bit of pout.

_Badump!_

_'Oi oi oi oi, heart.. don't go all Badump on a bloody face! What's wrong with you?'_ ' Blaze told himself when he thought that Prince's pouting face is kinda.. cute.

"Err.. can't we make the other meats some kind of jerky? And also, we can skin them and use their furs as leg covers." Leaf timidly said.

"Well don't be so worked up, we have to move around cause it seems like that aroma attack is working quite efficiently. So we get two wolves and get to move in another site." Lesus pointed out the nearby trees. The smell of the blood or the aroma attack of meatbun, or both- did attract alot of other animals.

The nearby trees shook and the birds resting on it flapped and shriek away. Seems like the ground is moving in turmoils.

The rest of the knights knew exactly what to do. They began to packed their things and move in swift manner.  
"What are you doing, idiot! Get a move on." Lesus grabbed the confused white haired elf by the arms and pushed him to help Ice knight into lifting the cooking equipment and loading it into the big backpacks.

Stone knight carried two wolves effortlessly around his shoulders. While Blaze knight is on battle stance, along with Moon knight - looking at the approaching horde of whatever animals the scent attracted.

"I'm!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.!" Before Prince could finish what he was about to say, Ice grabbed meatbun and place it on top of his head. "Later." He said with a stoic face and shoved Prince's beloved Dao to his hand.

"Let's go!" Lesus roared an order as the horde finally is within their sight.

...!!

"Holy!"

"What the?!"

"Uwah!"

The cries of awe or disbelief echoed as they saw an amazing number of animals. Be it boars , forest hunters and large birds; it came in plain view. And it's like a wall of hungry animals. With frothing mouths and eyes glazed over.

 _Shingg_!

A wall of ice immediately covered the knights and Prince saving them from being run over. "Run!" The silent Ice Knight shouted and this seemed to have stop their surprised stupor. "Prince, make another aroma attack! So that they will stay here bewildered while we flee. We can't kill all of them." Blaze had an idea and he blurted it out loud.

Before he could make another blunder, Prince searched Lesus eyes as if wanting for an approval. The blacked haired knight nodded and mouth the word _'Go'_ while he held his sword in unsheath.

With that, Prince ordered meatbun for the tantalizing attacked and the latter happily bounced away at Ice's head.

After the mist of mouth watering smell covered the area like fog, all of them run as fast as they could away from the hungry beasts. Just as they were a few meters away, the wall of the thick ice broke and they heard the roaring sound of animal cries and foot stamps around the earth.

 

"Whew what a chaos!" The man they called Cloud appeared beside Prince startling him. Before he could react, the man vanished completely.

 _'Where?? Where did he go !??'_ Prince look left and right and can't see where did the mysterious person run off to.

* * *

 

They continued running for who knows how long. More over, it seems like they went upward. Like a slow and steady climb up a hill. When they finally stop, Prince looked at the edge of the cliff and saw their original camp. Seems like the aroma is long gone and the animals are slowly dispersing. However the vultures are feeding on the carcasses nearby. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Disbelieving what his eyes are showing him.

_"Pffft!"_

Blaze burst a giggle and ruffled Prince's hair. "Haha, you're a real laugh you know?" He said, with teeth bearing smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Prince answered with a friendly jab at the man's stomach.

"My my.." Storm said as he sunk in the earth. Looking at the two- he felt relief.

!

"This is no time for gaiety! We need to reflect on what happened. This might just gave away our plan . The lich might have caught all the commotion. Think about this hard, the two of you!" Lesus shouted at the Prince and Blaze, startling the rest of them.

"Hey, Judgement Knight, i'm guilty as well. I was suppose to hunt, but i ask.." -- "Silence!" Lesus cut Leaf Knight's sentence and stormed out of them, walking to a nearby shrubbery.

"Che, he's not cute at all." Prince utter. Somehow irritated of how high and mighty Lesus is.

"Don't mind him. He just wants to rescue Sun as we all are. However his burden is bigger than us." Leaf patted Prince on the shoulder. He tried to sound as convincing as he could. But he sensed something was off from Lesus tone. He tried not to think too much of it. But one knight chuckled and scratched his chin.

One particular knight who seems to have an idea what is going through Lesus head right now, as he reacted harshly at the seemingly friendly ways Prince and Blaze interact.

"What's with the disgusting smirk Stone?" Metal Knight ask.

"Nothing." His smirk was more obvious now.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours after the incident, they already set up a camp and studied their new route. The place where they suppose to see the dark mass is just a day or less away from them. They unanimously decided to rest for tonight and attack tomorrow.

Nightfall and everyone is about to sleep, Moon and Ice is on first watch.  
They saw Prince is fidgeting around Blaze's tent entrance. He seemed to be muttering something and pacing back and forth. When he took a deep breath, he started speaking in somewhat nervous voice.

"Err Blaze Knight, can meatbun and I sleep in your tent? It's awfully cold outside." He tapped the tent and almost instantly Blaze flipped the cover open.

"Huh huuuh?" His mouth agape in shock.

"Can we?" Prince asked in a little, almost sing-song voice.

"Ah.. well. Sure?" Blaze face is brightly red.

Just as Prince is about to enter the tent, someone tug his arms away from it.

"You'll sleep in mine tonight!"

Judgment Knight said to the shocked elf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate it if you guys read the end notes. Thank you
> 
> a/n: rewritten chapter

"Did i heard him right?" Prince mumbled to himself thinking the others couldn't possibly heard him. Well for the part, the spectators were surprise as well. Why the hell would Judgment knight want Prince to be sleeping with him?

"Wha- what are you saying? You! -" Prince stammered as he tried to flee from the man's grasp. He flailed his arms about and finally freed himself, but he lost balance and wobbled.

"Ma- Mama!" Meatbun - from his sleepy state woke up alarmed at what is happening. And this made Prince change his tone immediately.

"Ah, wha- err.. you see Judgment knight is giving Mama and Meatbun-bun a warm place to sleep. Isn't he nice?" With all his effort, he tried to coax the almost crying meatbun into believing there isn't any problems at all.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Blaze protested a bit to Judgment , not even checking if he was out of line speaking to the black knight in that manner.

With a sigh, Judgment knight looked at the white haired elf and pinched his eyebrows. "You lot are misunderstanding. This elf and that thing.." pointing out to meatbun ".. will sleep in my tent so we can monitor what are they doing. Seeing as you lot are already trusting them fully. I am just doing my job, not letting my guard down. And besides, they stayed at my room for awhile didn't they?" Judgment answered a little exaperated.

"Ah! Ahaha ofcourse that's it. Why didn't you say earlier. " The elf made a heavy jab at the knight stomach and patted his back before he clumsily entered the grumpy knight's tent.

' _But, i can watch her for you, you know_.' Blaze thought and he fumed back to his own tent to rest.

The other knights who saw what happen can't help but wear a curious look in their face.

 

* * *

 

 _'This is somehow weird, isn't it_?' Prince thought while his back is facing the body of the knight. Meatbun is breathing steadily at his side, sleeping peacefully. While on the other hand, Prince can't even start to doze off.

Fidgetting under the thin sheets, Prince tried to find a comfortable sleeping position when he was startled by the _'ahem'_ of the person beside him.

"I know. I know that you look like a man, but you truly are a girl. And I apologize for having you sleep beside a man out of wedlock." Said Lesus in a whispering voice.

' _That's.. surprising_! _And what does he mean out of wedlock?_!" Prince thought as he propped himself up using his elbow. He sat, looking at the back of the man, barely seeing him through the dim light outside of their tent.

"If you don't fully trust me, how come you believe that i am a woman? And not a man your eyes are seeing?" Asked Prince., the sarcasm in his voice is a bit taunting.

With this, Lesus also sat down. One knee folded around his chest.

"The time you stayed at my room, i caught a glimpse of your moods. It is weird how you manage to fool the rest of your teammates or so you said from your story. All i see is a woman. Well, you fought really hard though, that is impressive. But,.. " Lesus seem to be lost in thought and just caught himself. He cleared his throat once more and continued answering the elf.

"Think of staying here as a way to also protect you. You may not notice it, but you have a way of worming yourself to the defense of other people." He answered a bit vaguely.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Prince blushed at the man's unwarranted kindness. It's unbecoming - almost like he isn't the man he is earlier.

"Whatever it is, just let us do our job. Please don't be reckless. Stay within my sight. Tomorrow, we will rescue Sun, and find a way to help you get back to your own time. Your own world. " the knight said while gently giving the elf one pat at his head before resting back in his corner to sleep.

_'My own time, my own world.'_

Prince chest tighten a bit as he can hear the wild thumping of his chest. Finally he can go home. Back to being Feng Lan. Seeing her Odd squad members again, and her brother. Her school, her friends.

Getting back home.

The elf rest his head as well, and as he closed his eyes, hand clasped his mouth and someone was on top of him pinning him down.

!

_"Hmph!"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Due to health issues, i am temporarily putting this story on HIATUS. My series of chemo will end by March 2015. And by that time, i might be well enough to stay on line and focus on finishing the story.. :)  
> Apologies in advance for letting you guys hanging. 
> 
> Wish me Luck :)
> 
> Thank you for reading..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; not beta read

 
    
    
     _Huh? Who?_
    
    “Shh. Someone's coming.” _Lesus on top of me grabbed his sword and ordered me to stay calm. I don't sense anything quite frankly. What's going on?_
    “What is it?”, _he suddenly stood up and flap that tent open, and there was Moon? I think he is, I can't hear what they were saying. Nervous, I grabbed meatbun and gingerly place her on my palms. Securing that doughy body, closely to mine._
    
    “I think the dark mass' coming here, Knight-Captain Judgment. Maybe our activity isn't as stealthy as we ought to.”The man whom I recall called Metal told what's up. Are we discovered?
    
    “What's gonna happen now?” _,i said._ _Shit. I did not intend to be shaky here. But I’m scared. Sure I talk big, but I wont spawn back here. Once I die, that's the end of it._
    
    Or is it? 
    
    Hey, I haven't consider it, but there might be a connection to it. I was on the verge of death then, then Lesus pulled me out of that thing. Maybe when I'm close to dying again, I’ll wake up to Second Life again. 
    
    Hmm that's right. There's a possibility that it might happen like that.  
    
    
    Lesus, and the rest of the knights stared at Prince, curious about what he is doing. He's swaying his hands in the air, nodding profusely, and then even laughing out loud. It's like he's having a conversation with someone if not to himself.
    
    Blaze Knight by this time tried to keep the laugh bubbling out. But his effort burst fruitless when Prince even kissed the meatbun on his hands. Eyes turned on him and bowed as an apology. 
    
    “Moving on.” Lesus cleared his throat but this didn't get the elf's attention so went and tapped his shoulder and the latter looked like he received the biggest shock. “Shocks.”, muttered Prince and blushed a bit.
    
    Blaze admitted by this time that's he's a goner. He thinks that Feng Lan in beautiful. _I can't wait to see what she looks like as a girl._
    
    “We're gonna prepare for tonight, just pack everything and leave the tent. We'll regroup here if needed, but be on full alert. Tomorrow is the day.”Lesus said, with solemn look on his face.
    
    “Why not know?” Prince is genuinely curious.
    
    “Because we don't have cleric now. And also it is quite difficult to navigate and fight on a dark night. Especially if we are dealing with a dark matter, like the lich. By now everyone of you should know she's already on alert, right?” Lesus said, the others gripped their sword or whatever their weapon at hand is.
    
    “Prince, go ahead and sleep at Blaze Knight's tent. I'll be on watch. Apologies for making you transfer again.” Lesus said.
    
    “Eh? Why, don't we have to be alert too?”, the elf is talking about him and his pet.
    
    “Yes, but you need rest, it may not be obvious to you but we have holy element on our body, whilst you keep taking in dark element, Leaf is silently giving you, well, holy element.”Lesus used the tip of his sword to point at his fellow knight and the latter bashfully nodded.  
    
    “Aww, what is this. I'm suddenly teary. This hits right in my heart.” Prince sniffled and scratched his face.
    
    “Anyways let's get going. Blaze, you're on Prince duty tonight.”
    
    “Eh?.. ah.” Blaze stuttered.
    
    “Alright, we'll be on your care.” Prince said and hurriedly walked to the tent.

* * *
    
    
    “Err.. Why are you just sitting there.”, bleary eyes he looked at Blaze, and the other one sighed, sitting down knees folded near his chest.
    
    “You only have three hours or so, till Judgment Knight wakes us up. So you better rest well.” answered Blaze.
    
    “And you?” 
    
    “I'll be fine here.”
    
    _It's dangerous to stay near you too._
    
    Steady breathes followed the silence, and the redhead thought the elf already fell asleep. He sighed and blurted out, “I wonder how you look like as a girl.”
    
    “The same I guess.” Prince said, surprising Blaze. “Its just my hair is black, longer than this till my shoulders. And also my skin is two tones darker than this one, oh wait maybe one tone? And also my nose bridge is the same maybe thinner. Of course my eyes are dark, not red like this one. And not to mention the white eye lashes. Hehe.” Prince rambled on, still laying down, back facing Blaze. He sounded a bit nostalgic, the redheaded knight thought.
    
    “Ne, do you think I can come home? And Sun knight too?”, Prince whispered.
    
    “No doubt about it.”
    
    “..Can you tell me what kind of Knight is the Sun Knight?” 
    
    “Hm? Well Sun is a difficult fellow. He is manipulative, he often gives his job to the rest of us. He is vain, spending what little salary we have to things like rose oil, lavenders and those. So that he can maintain his shiny hair, and smooth glowing skin. On the surface he speaks so lovingly, kind and faithful to the God of Light, but he's full of tricks that Grisia is.” Blaze followed this one with a throaty laugh.
    
    “Sounds like a horrible person!” Prince exclaimed.
    
    “He is. He often skip his sword training too. But oh boy, he is a good cleric.” 
    
    “You miss him right? You worry?”
    
    “I do. Grisia save me once. He's more than a boss, he's my brother. If situations reverse, he will comb the ends of the earth to save us.” Blaze clenched his teeth.
    
    “Then, let's go save Sun too.”, this time Prince looked at him, stretched his arms with fist close, waiting for a bump.
    
    “What is that?”, asked the confused redhead.
    “Do it like this?” 
    
    And so he did and then Prince gave the Knight a fist bump.
    
    Blaze didn't knew why, but he felt happy by the gesture.

* * *
    
    
    “Alright let's move out!” Lesus bellowed, and the rest answered by a deafening battle roar.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The group met with Neo Sun's team; along with the dark elf and the young pope. By this time, former Sun knight, equip with at least 10 clerics behind him circled the Lich's lair. And as expected of the reconnaissance they did before the present Holy Knights departed, it is a place with a large mass of dark element, almost a breeding ground for things unholy.

 

Though Prince has seen a lot of carnage during his Second life on-line life, he has not seen and feel something as sinister as this. His hair around the back of his nape is standing up from the dark, and heavy atmosphere he feels. Even his pet meatbun hid herself inside his shirt. Every once in a while, the cleric sends some holy element to the white elf, helping him breathe with ease. As expected, though, it is not easy.

 

“You okay?” Blaze knight crouched down besides Prince when he saw him pants heavier than he was earlier. The handsome white-haired elf shook his head and say “No. I feel so heavy. It's like someone is pulling inside that cave.” he spoke the truth which alarms the Pope and Neo Sun as well.

 

“Maybe the place where you and Grisia had intertwined is inside. We can't say for certain unless we clear this damn fog first.” Neo said.

 

They were on standby for about half an hour now, since the clerics needed to cast all of them with speed and other protection they can give the knights. They also need to clear the very heavy fog that shrouds at the entrance of the cave they're going to venture in.

 

It's true that by their number alone, they will easily overpower the Lich. But Neo is oddly cautious of the matter, and this made the ever sharp Judgment Knight to question him.

 

In fact, the Judgment Knight already did. He asked the former Sun Knight what is he worried about, since his personality is someone who goes into battles without thinking about it for two cents.

 

Neo admitted that he feared that the Lich might have corrupt Sun's memory, and power and they'll be doomed. Since it's pretty much known that Grisia is twice or even ten folds powerful as a cleric rather than with swords.

 

The Judgment Knight agreed it's best to do what they're senior says.

 

However, every minute they spent on waiting is taxing to the white-haired elf's body. And even taxing on the holy knights, mentally.

 

“We can go in now.” The pope declared, holding his staff close to his chest, sensing the sinister element getting heavier by the minute.

 

“Let's go. Remember the drill.” Lesus reminded the Knights that they should take caution. There is a possibility that the inside of the wretched cave has traps, so its best to walk by pairs.

 

“You're coming with me, stick close.” the black robe draped on Prince's shoulder and the latter shook it off. “I don't need that!” he said and puffed his cheeks.

 

Blaze silently berates himself for thinking how cute Prince is at a time like this.

 

The one in front was Neo and his dark elf friend, followed by the Ice knight and Blaze knight. Behind them was the silent black robe wearing knight along with the white-haired Prince. The rest walks in pairs, with one cleric near them. _Their clerics are nothing compared to Wolf dage. I'm glad dage can take care of himself._ Prince nods to his internal monologue, effectively confusing both Blaze and Judgment Knight.

 

“Are you sure you're fine?” Blaze whipped his head back and asked again. Slowing his walking to match Prince. “Don't leave your partner.” Judgment reminded him of the strategy and Blaze can't help but click his tongue.

 

Stone and Storm Knight saw the interaction and laugh a bit. They got surprised that the two of them already got what was going on between the Judgment Knight, Blaze and Prince. The snort yet again and earned themselves a _shush_ from Leaf.

 

“Still, what is up with this hard to breathe and narrow cave?” Leaf worried about Sun, voiced out what he sees in this mess. His eyes are a few notches sharper than them and yet he's worried about the cave's structure. If worse comes to worse and they had to fight here, they'll be at a disadvantage. The area is too narrow and they'll be killed slowly.

 

Prince agreed and scratch his face, “I just hope we came to the ri.. Wha! ARGHH!”

 

“Prince!!!” They are all startled and stunned when someone from the wall cave snatched Prince by the waist and pulled him in.

He was gone from their view before they can even draw their swords.

 

“Feng.. Lan?” Blaze muttered.

 

* * *

 

“Where am I?” Prince felt his head bumped into something, but he can't see very well. The surrounding is too bright and his eyes are finding it hard to adjust from being in a dark cave in a very well-lit place.

 

“Are you the one they called 'Prince'?” a voice rang through and Prince instinctively, draws back.

 

“Who? Who are you?” Prince draw his trusted Dao, ready to defend himself.

 

_There's no way I'm going to die here. Not when I'm this close to getting home!_

 

“Do not be alarmed, my God of Light is looking out for both of us..” The sounded closer and Prince instinctively steps back.

 

“I asked who are you!” he shouts.

 

“My name is Grisia Sun. I believe my brothers are at the caves, looking for me.”

 

A beautiful man came into view, with his shiny golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes greeted the elf.

 

“There are so many things I can ask you right now, but first things first..” Prince inhaled and exhaled before he asked the so-called Sun Knight again..

 

“Why are you _naked,_ Grisia?!” he used his Dao to point at the obvious male anatomy part.

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n;
> 
> sorry for the tardy update,, i'm in a rut with this one. ^^ had to re-read cause it's been so long. T-T


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; sorry for the late update ^^ sorry, this is not beta read, I'm on limited net- per se. :/

“-Why are you _naked_ , Grisia?” Prince's face is all kinds of red, yet he still can't look away from the man.

 _I mean, I would look weird if I look away. I'm a man after all_. Was Prince's excuse to take a peek. Feng Lang can't deny that Grisia is indeed someone with a royalty air around him. But this mood is ruined by that unmistakable dangling thing between the handsome man's legs.

“I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. This is not something I wish. I was trapped here, and my real body is elsewhere. Hence, what you see is just a manifestation of myself. Forgive my rudeness, I know you are a woman in reality.” Grisia said, yet his face and voice don't show an ink of shame in it.

“I understand where are you coming from, but allow me to look at you. I don't and will not trust someone who shamelessly show themselves, be it for girls or boys. You might stab me on my back if I turn around.” Prince tried his best just to look at Grisia's face and the other one chuckled at the curious elf's reasoning.

“I understand.” Grisia agreed and takes a good look at the bouncy-being that is peeking out of the elf's chest armor.

“What is that thing?” The blonde asked and Prince looks down to see where's Grisia's eyes are staring.

“Oh, never mind her. She's my daughter and pet. It's complicated thing.” Prince scratched his face and got surprised when Meatbun trembled and went back inside his shirt.

“What's wrong?” He cuddled the white round thing on his chest while the latter trembled. “Mama, I don't like that man.” Meatbun said, and Prince thought it was rather unusual for Meatbun to be wary of a person since she is generally a curious thing.

“Excuse her, she might be tired.” Prince sighed and Grisia walks closer to them, now only a few feet away.

Prince cannot trust this man, even though he is someone worthy of moving the Holy Knights.

“I'll be brief. You want to come home too, right? Like I want to as well. There's something you can do to make this easier for us.” Grisia said, his voice was soft like coaxing her. Something about the so-called Sun Knight is not right, and Prince is suspicious of him.

“What do I have to do?” Prince tried to humor the blonde and Grisia smiled as an answer.

“You just have to kill the former Sun Knight. The Lich said that she just wants revenge because he took her son away from her. And that's all she wants. We'll both be free.” Grisia said with voice like he is in pain with what he is saying.

Prince snorted, “Then we can go home, right?” he asked and the blonde nodded.

“You have my word. This will all be over after.” Grisia said and without a second he heard a 'swish' sound.

“..You!” Grisia held his stomach, seeing some black fog seeping out of him. He shoots glares at the elf in front of him and saw he had a black looking short sword. It's clear that Prince stabbed him.

“I don't know Grisia personally, so your word is worth a shit to me..” Prince paused to look at Grisia whose body is writhing in pain; collapsed to the floor. “But I know he is a good man, seen by his Knights worthy to throw their life for. HE ISN'T A SCUM LIKE YOU!” Prince readied himself; seeing Grisia turning into one fog -covered being.

“Gi..hihi..gihihi.” Grisia's voice turned into that of a little girl as his body deteriorate in front of the elf. Their surroundings became dark, and though Prince knows that it is futile, he still covered his nose and mouth; keeping himself from inhaling the smoke.

“Meatbun, help mama fight bad guys.” He desperately ask his pet to get out of his sleeve but it's no use. The little one is too scared of the unknown creepy fog.

“.. _nce._ ”

 _Huh? Someone is calling me!_ “I'm here!” Prince called out, and looks for a place where he can escape while the fake Grisia is still going crazy and transforming.

“PRINCE!! Where are you?!” Prince heard Blaze Knight's voice and he felt relieved. “I'm here! Blaze? Where are you guys?!” he called out, running to an unknown place, towards the voice.

A hand reached out into one of the darkest corners from where the elf at. “Grab my hand!” The voice was not Blaze, but Prince remembers who it is from.

"HIII! Super creepy!!" Prince cried in alarm as a little girl emerges from the corpse of the fake Grisia and heads towards the white-haired elf. "She looks like someone from the old horror movie! Mommy!!", though he is considered a blood elf Prince, he still get scared of things unnatural, knowing he will not revive back if he gets killed here. Before Prince could think of anything else, he grabs the hands on the fog and he got pulled out of the place.

“Prince!” All of the knights surround him as he felt dizzy from being pulled into a warp again. He's disoriented and his stomach churned. All he can see is that the clerics surrounding him are chanting away and enveloping his body with a white, warm light.

 _“Ju..Judgment?”_ Prince utter right before he collapse from the unholy element that seeps into his body.

Judgment Knight, who gingerly has his arms wrapped around the elf click his tongue. He hates how the Lich got a hold of them before they could.

“Gihihi.. Found you!” a little girl's voice ring around the cave and everyone stood firm. Even the somewhat invisible Cloud Knight is standing beside one of the clerics to protect them. While four of the warm hearted faction Knights stood beside the pope.

“Ready yourselves. The Lich is coming.” the dark elf said and everyone gritted their teeth.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lich out of nowhere emerges and the air immediately turned cold. The dark elf cast a spell so fast, that it puts the other clerics present to shame. The dark cave now filled with light enough to give the people inside a complete view of the place.

The width of it is enough for two people swinging their swords, but it is very possible that one mistake and you'll cleave your mate in half. If so, then this puts the Knights at a disadvantage. For they are known to be passionate when it comes to battle. Especially the types like Blaze Knight and Stone, who wields large weapons.

“Do as we have brief before, look out for the person standing next to you. Do not cast large area magic and the clerics should only focus on healing magic and support magic comes after.” The Judgment Knight shows no weakness in his voice. Whatever opinion he may hold on the situation, safety for everyone is his top priority. And this applies to Prince as well.

He asked the cleric to give the foreigner a continuous dose of holy light, as the dark element consumes Prince little by little. At an alarming rate, the white haired elf's complexion turns pale. And for whatever reason, this turned the Blaze Knight into a blinding rage.

The Lich slowly walks towards them, or rather, floats as its feet did not touch the cold, moist ground. The cave interior echoes as the black seeping things from the little girl inched its way to the walls and the clerics; who have mast holy elements off their body, shook in fear cause they are more sensitive in these things compared to the combat trained knights.

The Ice Knight fired first, when he saw the little girl raised her hand, appearing to aim at Neo Sun. The stoic knight formed an ice barrier just in time before the Lich sends an insane amount of black shadowy thing.

Neo Sun is pissed that a mere Ice Knight saved him, however, he must admit that the reaction time of the said man is fast enough to save the cleric behind them as well. For Neo is easily agitated when it comes to being challenged head on, there is a possibility that he will oversee the safety of those that surrounds him.

“Gri..” the little girl opened her mouth to speak. And though she indeed sounded like a normal one, there is an overlapping voices behind it, and it sounds horrid. Something like a demon possessed person would sound like.

“Grisia… he is mine. My child does not.. Belong to you.. Unforgivable..” she spoke again and the ground shook, causing the people inside to temporarily loose their footing.

When they did regain their composure, hands and bodies of rotting flesh and bones emerges from all sides, even underneath their feet.

The Lich summoned the undead and unholy in a massive scale that they are in disadvantage.

Roland Hell, whose transformation did not shock anyone, already started to cleave the things before they begin to fully emerge and the other Knights followed his example.

The Judgment knight nodded when Neo Sun instructed him to go with him. “Look after Prince, I beg you.” Judgment said to Stone and Blaze.

“No need to ask us that! Just go!”, Blaze Knight's fangs showed on his lips while he tried so hard to hold back his anger. He knelt and slaps Prince's face a few times to wake him up. “This isn't the time to pass out, wake up! Oi!” He said and the handsome elf groans as he felt his cheeks getting warmer.

“Ngh.” Prince opened his eyes slowly, seeing the unbelievable things he sees. Blaze Knight placed him on his lap, while the rest of them battles out the horror. Skeletons, rotting flesh, and things only he can imagine rising up in horror films.

“Nh.” he groans once again and Blaze gave him another slap.

“I beg you, wake up. You'll die here if you don't get up.” Blaze can't help but let the elf rest on the floor, seeing as they were now outnumbered. The exit way has been blocked by massive rocks and they cannot retreat. Judgment Knight, the dark elf, and Neo Sun are fighting the Lich head on, attacking her from all sides while the rest of them supported the clerics as they do unto them as well.

Prince understood that he must do something too, but he felt his body slowly succumbing to an unknown feeling. Almost like he is being submerged in a cold water.

While they continued to roar at the background, Prince can only hear his own heartbeat, beating really slowly.

_Is this how I'm going to die?_

She asked herself as the tear flowed. Blaze by this time eliminated the nearby undead and went to crouch again to check on the elf, when he saw the tear and the unholy element forcing its way inside the elf's mouth.

“Damn!” He said out loud and Cloud Knight helped him pulled the black thing out. They successfully did so, but there are some inside the elf's mouth, choking Prince and Blaze Knight clicked his tongue before he went in and kissed the elf's mouth.

“Hey! What're you doing?!” Stone yelled at Blaze and everyone seemed to have misinterpreted that Blaze is just giving the elf a _goodbye kiss._

Stone then held Blaze's shoulder while Storm expressed his pity towards his brother. They aren't oblivious to Blaze's feelings towards the elf and this scene looks rather sad.

But to their surprise, Blaze let's go of the elf's mouth and sputtered the black unholy element on the floor. He went in and kiss the elf once again and repeat the cycle.

Like he is extracting a venom from a snake bite, Chikus Blaze siphoned the element out and the pope got what he is trying to do.

“Damn it, Prince! Wake up!” The proud young Knight has tears in his eyes, and desperation is slowly growing sinking in, as the body of the said elf felt a little bit colder every passing minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n;   
> ugh, i know. another cliff hanger. i'm sorry. i'll try to upload the rest soon. only using mobile and i'm rather unwell right now. so sorry for taking so long. _/\\_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; sorry for the delays in updates ^^

Prince can feel someone shaking him up. He knew that he has been gravely injured, or at least his body felt like it has been hit by a ton of bricks. Or by a bus, whichever is more plausible in this time he said to himself. Still, this feels like one of those time where you want to wake up from a nightmare, but your own body refuses to move.

 

_That's right. This is just a nightmare. Soon, i'll wake up in my own bed, maybe being kicked by my fussy little brother. He would want to have breakfast and maybe borrow some spending money with me. Yeah, all I have to do is to succumb to sleep and I'll wake up soon._

 

The slaps Blaze gave the elf was no use. The unholy elements surrounded the elf and since the foreigner isn't accustomed to it, or rather, Prince's body doesn't have a holy element inside to begin with, it's only natural that the elf would suffer and this soon too.

 

Judgment looked back and saw a pale body of the elf. He had an unknown feeling welling up inside him. He had promised Feng or Prince or whoever it was inside that body that he will bring him home, and now it looks like they were a bit late.

 

"You are so dead!" , The Judgment Knight roared as he slashed wildly at the little girl. They knew that the place is rather tricky, but defeating the Lich otherwise will be easier as they have dealt with her before.   
  


"Cool your head a bit!" Neo Sun grabbed Judgment and fling him to the back, while Aldrizzt cast a fire spell on the little girl. She was swift enough to dodge it, but the parts of the cave caught fire. Ice knight was there to support the dark elf and he cast Ice shield so the fire wont catch on.

 

Judgment took a deep breath before he nodded back to Neo. Their assaults are little to no results at all since they can only attack by twos. If only the cave is wide enough. 

 

"I'll try to widen this damn cave!" Neo grew impatient as well because the little Lich girl seems to be taunting them and not really attacking. She looks as though she's just dancing around as she dodge them. 

 

"Don't do that! The wall might crumble around us and we'll be buried here for good!" The pope noted and gave some low level heal on the said Knight when one of those veil creatures caught him by the arm and managed to scratch Neo.

 

"Is there anything we  can do? " their situation is rather dire and some of the clerics who aren't used for battles are already crying.

 

"Mama?" there's a little voice that rang through the caves and they saw the little doughy bread with eyes emerges from Prince's clothes.

 

"Huh? Why aren't you affected by the unholy element?" Leaf noted while he is still busy getting rid of the undead bodies. He is at disadvantage though, since he is a long ranger fighter, and he's been helping the cleric to heal those who needed it. 

 

"Mama! MAMA!!" 

 

The ground starts to shake when they saw meatbun's eyes watered and in no time, the place is slowly being filled with water. 

 

"Damn it! Meatbun, we're going to drown so stop that! You're going to kill your mama!" Blaze tried to hold the bread and calm her down but it is no use. The bun kept crying and not long after, the small, blocked-out cave is filled with water upto their waist. 

 

Blaze lifted up Prince's limp body and hugged him closer.

 

"MAMA!" Meatbun cried some more and both Neo and Judgment were tempted to silence the little one for good, when a sudden outburst of water flowed and filled the cave. 

 

 _This is it, we're going to drown!_ The majority of them thought so. 

 

The pressure of the water is rather strong as the meatbun keeps on crying whereas the water is stagnant. Even submerge in water, the knights fought hard and kept swinging at the enemy, even the Lich isn't safe from all the water that surrounds them.

 

Then, a loud crack was heard and they saw a part of the wall collapse and the water along with the rest of them inside was sucked out. Merely one or two seconds later, the cave wall finally opened up and crumbled and they were outside of the hellish place,panting for air as they were still swept by the water current.

 

"haa..ha.. good job buddy."Neo patted the confused bread and the little one cried some more. Only this time, they didn't care. Thanks to her, or whatever species or gender this bread is, they were out of the stifling cave wall and they can fight a bit freely. 

 

Those who have composed themselves are already on the front lines, cleaning up the rest of the undead while the dark elf and Ice assaults the little Lich; which has no choice but to defend herself, as she was caught off guard.

 

_Cough_

 

Blaze looked at Prince and saw and definitely heard that he cough a bit of water out. 

 

"Prince!" he called and meatbun recognized that name. The little goo bounced onto his 'mama's' chest repeatedly and even though Metal tried to picked her out, she got away and continues to do so. 

 

This is somehow effective to the white haired elf, because he cough whatever it is that's inside him: water, dark mist and a bit of his last meal.

 

"Mea..meatbun. Stop.. mama's..going..to die.." Prince plead his daughter and the other one squealed with joy.

 

Most of them were too shocked to comment on what happened, but Judgment Knight laughed so hard that it pissed even the Lich girl. 

 

"You two are too troublesome!" he chuckled and looked at Prince and meatbun. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: may contain spoilers from LSK novel. consider yourselves warned.

 

The Lich glared at the particular white-haired male. This was not part of her plan, and the irritating thing is that, the man called Prince is not someone who she can manipulate against the pest of her plans - the Knights.

 

If she succeeded in at least killing the strongest one; the former Sun Knight, chances are, she can drown the rest of them in unholy element. Or probably kill them by making them hallucinate and hook them into friendly fire. Who would have thought that the elf would stabbed her instead. 

 

" _Kuhuhu._ " she needed sometime to heal herself from the previous battle. If she's being honest about it, the last battle she had not so long ago, took all of her strength to recover. If she hasn't summoned another dimension to teleport her mangled body when she battled the Knights - especially Neo Sun, she would have died then and there. With nothing left on her vessel body but a soupy, melted form.

 

Her soul is another matter though. She can acquire a lot of body and use it so she can host herself into it. However, it is not easy. If she's not careful enough, latching herself onto another body can cause her demise instead of prolonging her stay.

 

From the looks of it, this little body of hers will soon succumbed to the pressing opposition. Ice covered her surroundings, leaving her with no escape. Not to mention, her enemies are not shabby at all. They are the Knights that represent the Church of God of Light for a reason. The strong is strong, that's just how it is.

 

While she did her best to dodge the attack of icicles, there's a flurry of strong wind followed by a shower of arrows. Even if she is good at dodging, she can't escape it if she's enclosed; surrounded by a wall of thick ice. Naturally, one or two arrows caught her. One by the legs, one grazed the side of her arms and one looks like it caught her back. 

 

"Where's Sun?" 

 

Still recovering from the initial attack, the agile swordsman with black robe flung himself to her and stabs her by the shoulder, effectively skewering her to the ground together with the undead she summoned. 

 

"You!" she flew in a fit of rage - to be pinned down with the undead she raised from the ground is an the highest insult for her. Is she supposed to feel like these brainless, rotten flesh? Does these Knights think she's just like the undead? All she ever wanted is to have Grisia. Her Grisia.. 

 

"All of you... You're taking my child from me... You can... All die.. You won't see him.." She mutters while the surrounding Knights crowded in on her, the sword still pierced on her. 

 

"We'll seal you here if you don't tell us where Sun is!" the black haired man called Judgment warned her. Looks like they will seal her soul inside the jewel Sun's been carrying before she managed to get him.

 

"hah. HAHAHAHA!" she laughed out loud, an eerie voice echoing them. She knew that the pope and the other clergy are already looking for some anomaly inside the ruins of the cave. Chances are, they will find some clues how to recovery her child from her. 

 

"There's... something you have.. to know.. You can only..choose one.. Send that person back to her home.. or take Grisia back. You can't choose both.." the Lich said. She's already growing weak from the the dark elf because him and Neo are already casting a spell to siphon her soul - out from the worn out little body she has. 

 

"What do you mean, speak you Lich!" Judgment roared and looked at the very worried face of the white-haired elf then back to her again.

 

"She's telling the truth." 

 

Another small voice rings through and they all looked around to check where's it coming from. There she was, a little girl, sucking and licking a big lollipop while she's perched up high on the wall of Ice, Ice Knight has made. 

 

"Pink!" Neo Sun said with shock from his face. 

 

"Hello." She said nonchalantly. This somehow irked Judgment. He knew the business the Sun Knight's had with this necromancer, but he never really liked it. And now she's acting like this aggravates the said Knight. 

 

Though Pink has an alternate motive, since Roland Hell is her child.. she decided to be uncharacteristically nice to them and gave the clueless idiots a piece of advice. 

 

"You have to choose, Sun or Prince. If you, by chance, find where Scarlet hid Sun, you can only ask him back. But you can't send Prince back.. Now Prince, what would you do?  I can teach you how to get back, but they'll forever loose Sun. Why would you care anyways? You're safe and warm in your bed, right?" Pink said and Leaf Knight fired her an arrow which she dodger perfectly.

 

Unlike Scarlet, Pink is perfectly fine, and capable of harming each and everyone of them. Neo knows this so he held Leaf by the arms when he's preparing for another shot.

 

"Get Sun home, or send Prince back?" Pink simplified her words and in unison, all of them stared at the white-haired elf. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this one,,, really. i'm in a rut with the story..


End file.
